yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/53
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 53-'وَرَأَى الْمُجْرِمُونَ النَّارَ فَظَنُّوا أَنَّهُم مُّوَاقِعُوهَا وَلَمْ يَجِدُوا عَنْهَا مَصْرِفًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 53-Ve reel mucrimûnen nâre fe zannû ennehum muvâkıûhâ ve lem yecidû anhâ masrifâ(masrifen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve ree : ve gördü * . el mucrimûne : suçlular, günahkârlar * 3. en nâre : ateş * 4. fe : o zaman, artık, böylece * 5. zannû : zannettiler, idrak ettiler * 6. enne-hum : kendilerinin olduğunu * 7. muvâkıû-hâ (vakaa) : ona düşecek olanlar (düştü) * 8. ve lem yecidû : ve bulamazlar, bulamadılar * 9. an-hâ : ondan * 10. masrifen (serefa) : uzaklaşacak yer, kaçış yolu : (çevirdi, uzaklaştı) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 53-Ve suçlular cehennemi görürler de içine düşeceklerini anlarlar ama oradan savuşup gidecek bir yer bulamazlar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 53-Suçlu günahkarlar ateşi görmüşlerdir, artık içine kendilerinin gireceklerini de anlamışlardır; ancak ondan bir kaçış yolu bulamamışlardır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 53-Suçlular ateşi görürler ve onun içine kendilerinin düşeceklerini anlarlar. Fakat ondan kaçacak bir yer de bulamazlar Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 53-Suçlular ateşi görürler ve ona düşeceklerini anlarlar, fakat ondan kaçacak yer bulamazlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 53-Suçlular (o gün) ateşi görünce, onun içine düşeceklerini iyice anlayacaklar ve ondan kurtuluş yolu da bulamayacaklardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 53-Suçlular ateşi görür görmez, orayı boylayacaklarını iyice anladılar; ondan kurtuluş yolu da bulamadılar. Edip Yüksel Meali * 53-Suçlular ateşi gördüler ve içine düşeceklerini anladılar; ondan kaçacak bir yer de bulamadılar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 53-Suçlular ateşi görmüş artık ona düşeceklerini anlamışlardır da ondan kaçacak bir yer bulamamışlardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 53-Ve mücrimler ateşi görmüş, artık ona düşeceklerini anlamışlardır da ondan savuşacak bir yer bulamamışlardır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 53-Ve günahkârlar, ateşi görmüş, artık kendilerinin ona düşeceklerini anlamışlar ve ondan savuşacak bir yer bulamamışlardır. Muhammed Esed * 53-Ve günaha gömülüp gitmiş olanlar o zaman ateşi görecek ve oraya girmek zorunda olduklarını anlayacaklar ama ondan kaçmak kurtulmak için bir yol bulamayacaklar. Suat Yıldırım * 53-Suçlular ateşi gördüler, orayı boylayacaklarını iyice anladılar. Etrafı yokladılar, fakat ondan kaçacak bir yer bulamadılar. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 53-Suçlular ateşi gördüler, artık içine düşeceklerini iyice anladılar, fakat ondan kaçacak bir yer bulamadılar. Şaban Piriş Meali * 53-Suçlular ateşi görünce, ona düşeceklerini anlarlar. Ama ondan kaçacak bir yer de bulamazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 53-Artık mücrimler ateşi görmüş, oraya düşeceklerini anlamış, fakat kaçacak bir yer bulamamışlardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 53-Suçlular, ateşi gördüler de onun içine düşeceklerini anladılar; fakat ondan kaçıp kurtulmaya bir yol bulamadılar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 53- And the Sinful shall see the fire and apprehend that they have to fall therein: no means will they find to turn away therefrom M. Pickthall (English) * 53-And the guilty behold the Fire and know that they are about to fall therein, and they find no way of escape thence: Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 53- Günahkârlar ateşi görmüşler de artık ona düşeceklerini anlamışlardır. Fakat ondan kaçıp sığınacak bir yer bulamazlar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- "Benim ortaklarım sandığınız şeyleri çağırın" (diye küfre sapanlara) diyeceği gün;(50) işte onları çağırmışlardır, ama onlar, kendilerine cevap vermemişlerdir. Biz onların aralarında bir uçurum koyduk.(51) 53- Suçlu-günahkârlar ateşi görmüşlerdir, artık içine kendilerinin gireceklerini de anlamışlardır; ancak ondan bir kaçış-yolu bulamamışlardır. 54- Andolsun, bu Kur'an'da insanlar için Biz her örnekten çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsan, her şeyden çok tartışmacıdır. AÇIKLAMA 50. Bu konu Kur'an'ın birçok yerinde ele alınmıştır. Bu, Allah'ın hidayetini ve emirlerini bir tarafa atıp, Allah'tan başkasının emir ve yol göstermesine uymanın dil ile Allah'ın ortağı bulunduğu söylenmese bile böyle bir davranışın şirk olduğu vurgulanmaktadır. Hatta bir kimse başkalarını lanetliyor onları kabul etmiyor, fakat aynı zamanda ilâhî emirler yerine onların emirlerine uyuyorsa o zaman böyle bir kimse de şirk koşuyor demektir. Meselâ, bu dünyada herkesin şeytanları lanetlediğini, fakat yine de onlara uyduklarını görüyoruz. Kur'an'a göre, şeytanları lanetlemelerine rağmen insanlar onlara uyarsa, bu insanlar şeytanları Allah'a şirk (ortak) koşmuş olurlar. Belki bu söz ile yapılan bir şirk değildir. Fakat davranışlarda ortaya çıkan şirktir ve Kur'an bunu şirk olarak kabul ediyor. Bkz. Nisa an: 91 ve 145, En'am an: 87 ve 107, Tevbe an: 31, İbrahim an: 32, Meryem an: 27, Müminun an: 41, Furkan an: 56, Kasas an: 86, Sebe an: 59-63, Yasin an: 58, Şura an: 38, Casiye an: 30. 51. Müfessirler genellikle buna iki anlam vermişlerdir. Birincisi, bizim mealimizde benimsediğimiz anlamdır. İkinicisi ise şöyledir: "Biz onların arasına bir düşmanlık koyarız." Yani: "Onların dünyadaki dostlukları ahirette korkunç bir düşmanlığa dönüşür." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *53. Ve günaha gömülüp gitmiş olanlar o zaman ateşi görecek ve oraya girmek zorunda olduklarını anlayacaklar ama ondan kaçmak kurtulmak için bir yol bulamayacaklar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *53. Ve günahkârlar, ateşi görüş, artık kendilerinin ona düşeceklerini anlamışlar ve ondan savuşacak bir yer bulamamışlardır. 53. (Ve) o (günahkârlar) o bencil olup. İsyanlara dalanlar, daha sonra (ateşi görmüş) karşılarında cehennem ateşi parlamaya başlamış (artık kendilerinin ona düşeceklerîni anlamışlar) veyahut daha uzaktan gördükleri halde hemen o anda cehenneme düşeceklerini zannetmişler, böyle bir korku içinde kalmışlar (ve ondan) o cehennemden kaçıp (savuşacak bir yer bulamamışlardır) yani: Muhakkaktır ki, kıyamet günü melekler, o inkarcıları herhalde cehenneme sevkedeceklerdir. Artık inkâr ettikleri âkibete kavuşmuş olacaklardır. İşte inkârın müthiş cezası!.